703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabethfarbota
| place= 8/16 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 9 | days= 27 | image2 = | season2= 35 | tribes2= | place2= 12/24 | alliances2= | challenges2= 6 | votesagainst2= 9 | days2= 24 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 51 |tribalwins = 11 |individualwins = 1 |totalchallengewins = 12 |totalvotes = 18 }} also known as Elizabeth is a contestant on and . She also competed on Big Brother UK 11. A member of the ill-fated Rawaki tribe, Elizabeth kicked Kiribati off with a losing streak, which cumulated into her being down in numbers 6-3 come merge. After losing one of her only other allies at the merge vote, a plan to flip the vote to save her ended up tying and then fizzling out on a revote, causing her to leave the game in eighth place. Profile Name(Age): Elizabeth (22) Tribe Designation: Rawaki Current Residence: Ontario, Canada Personal Claim Of Fame: Being a flop on S35 of Koror yet getting 5th/24 and being able to find an idol and successfully play it. Inspiration in Life: Rachel Green and Monica Geller. Hobbies: Eating my body weight in pizza, binge watching shows (Survivor, Walking Dead, Friends, the 100, Stranger things), board games, watching movies, and playing online Bingo Pet Peeves: Slow drivers and people who don't signal when turning. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 1) My signed Marianas Trench poster because it's my most prized possession and I love the band to death. 2) An Ipod because music helps keep my sane and is there for you when people aren't. 3) A picture of my family and friends because they mean the world to me Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Kelley Wentworth because I never give up despite being on the bottom, I give everything my all, fight hard for what I want and am loyal to the people I’m with y’all xD Reason for being on Survivor: I'm from Canada so this is the closest I can get to the real thing. Plus, I hope to break the curse of getting 4th place several times in other orgs. Why do you think you will be Sole Survivor: I think I will win because I'm very easy to get along with and very sociable and strategic so I'm hoping to create great relationships in a way that can help me get to the end without pissing anyone off. Voting History Survivor: Mount Olympus Profile Tribe: Kakalos Hometown: Windsor, Ontario, Canada Current Residence: Windsor, Ontario, Canada Personal Claim To Fame: I paid off my car myself in 2 years while in college and while playing multiple orgs at once. Inspiration in Life: My mom. Pet Peeves: Slow drivers, people who don't signal while driving and who cut you off, and people who don't know how to use their/there/they're properly. Previous Finishes: 8th Favorite Past Moment: Rawaki flopping an endurance challenge with 3 points and winning said endurance challenge with 3 points. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: ''' '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Why Did You Come Back?: I wanted the chance to redeem myself and try to beat my placement without making the same mistakes my first season. Voting History ---- =Big Brother 8= Competition History Voting History ---- Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Kiribati Contestants Category:Rawaki Tribe Category:Starbuck Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Kiribati Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Mount Olympus Contestants Category:Kakalos Tribe Category:Filoxenia Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Mount Olympus Jury Members